Rate the VGMusic
Rate the VGMusic is a daily rating topic where a new video game song is posted every day and users vote on it on a scale from 0 to 10. It was originally started by KleenexTissue50 and rebooted by Ed Bellis. Rate the VGMusic is currently hold to make way for VGMusic Contest 2. Brought back in 2010 by superangelo128: Rate the VGMusic 2010. RULES: * Listen to the song. A link has conveniently been provided for you. Don’t vote based on how much you like/dislike the particular game or series or whatever – vote based on the song. (If I have suspicions you are not doing this, your vote won’t count any more, so watch it!) * Obvious contest rules apply (no alts, one vote per person, etc.). * Topic lasts 24 hours, even if the new one isn’t up by then. * Always vote on the versions of the song provided, not versions from different games. * Feel free to nominate as much music as you want, provided you nominate individual songs (not whole soundtracks). I would greatly appreciate if you could provide a Putfile link with any nomination. Previous Results # Dr. Wily Stage 1 Man 2: 9.41 / 35 votes # Scars of Time Cross: 9.26 / 41 votes # Metal Gear Solid 2 Main Theme Gear Solid 2: 9.22 / 32 votes # Tal Tal Heights Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening: 9.13 / 35 votes # Still Alive Portal: 9.10 / 67 votes # The Great Mighty Poo Bad Fur Day: 9.02 / 16 votes # Battle with Gilgamesh Fantasy V: 8.95 / 31 votes # The Moon DuckTales: 8.85 / 18 votes # In-Game Theme on the Run: 8.71 / 12 votes # The Sun Rises Okami: 8.67 / 24 votes # Final Destination Smash Bros. Brawl: 8.64 / 27 votes # Megalith -Agnus Dei- Combat 4: 8.60 / 15 votes # Dire, Dire Docks Mario 64: 8.55 / 21 votes # Awe of She Gear X: 8.46 / 29 votes # In This World Bones: 8.44 / 9 votes # Hades Battle 2 Ghosts'n'Goblins: 8.43 / 10 votes # Gerudo Valley Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: 8.41 / 36 votes # Love Theme 3: 8.37 / 20 votes # Jonathan Taylor Thomas Shut up and Jam Gaiden: 8.36 / 20 votes # Platforms a Plenty! (Mario Theme Scat Version) Mario Sunshine: 8.34 / 32 votes # DK Rap Kong 64: 8.32 / 34 votes # Rave On 7: 8.27 / 13 votes # End Credits 4: 8.26 / 12 votes # Everlasting Love <3 Katamari: 8.21 / 27 votes # Ai no Uta Pikmin: 8.21 / 21 votes # Lord of the Castle Hearts (Chain of Memories): 8.21 / 18 votes # Alma Awakened Gaiden: 8.18 / 10 votes # Baba Yetu 4: 8.15 / 31 votes # Chop Chop Master Onion's Rap the Rapper: 8.15 / 22 votes # In the Blue Sky On: 8.15 / 14 votes # Wicked Child Castlevania: 8.13 / 18 votes # Magmoor Caverns Prime: 8.13 / 17 votes # Defend! And Escape! VI: The Ark of Napishtim: 8.12 / 7 votes # Gravity Beetle Man X3: 8.11 / 16 votes # The Street of Rage of Rage: 8.11 / 21 votes # Hyrule Field Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: 8.07 / 20 votes # The Snow Princess Tale: Arsia in Daydream: 8.06 / 12 votes # Splendid Evil of Fighters 2003: 7.95 / 11 votes # Odin Sphere's Theme Sphere: 7.92 / 17 votes # Obsession "Desert Run" 3: 7.91 / 14 votes # J-E-N-O-V-A Fantasy VII: 7.86 / 21 votes # Meaning of Birth of the Abyss: 7.84 / 33 votes # The Valedictory Elegy Kaitos Origins: 7.73 / 24 votes # Princia Ramode's Theme GX: 7.73 / 15 votes # Gourmet Race Smash Bros. Brawl: 7.72 / 30 votes # Objection! 2007 Justice: Ace Attorney: 7.69 / 34 votes # White Mirror Sonata: 7.65 / 17 votes # History of the Moon Night: 7.65 / 14 votes # Marionette Messiah Robot Wars: Original Generations: 7.65 / 12 votes # An Ill Omen Japan: 7.64 / 10 votes # Dungeon Theme StarTropics: 7.62 / 23 votes # Lost Painting Symphony of the Night: 7.60 votes / 20 votes # Revived Power of the Colossus: 7.60 / 14 votes # The Shining Spear Pierces the Darkness Arms 4: 7.57 / 12 votes # Title Theme Solstice: 7.56 / 16 votes # The Lil' Bonus Room Skullmonkeys: 7.54 / 23 votes # Alegro Presto Rayman: 7.53 / 14 votes # Dark Forest Quest Starring Mickey Mouse: 7.51 / 11 votes # Vendetta Preps Bully: 7.50 / 9 votes # Marble Zone the Hedgehog: 7.47 / 28 votes # Woods (Bushroot's Stage) Duck: 7.43 / 13 votes # Native Faith of Faith: 7.32 / 19 votes # Glacial Rift Astal: 7.31 / 13 votes # A Battle and a Beginning Emblem 9: 7.29 / 13 votes # One Winged Angel Fantasy VII: 7.22 / 39 votes # Brave Warriors 2: Eternal Blue Complete: 7.17 / 21 votes # Mizuraki C.D. Star Universe: 7.12 / 19 votes # Live and Learn Adventure 2: 7.07 / 53 votes # The Vengeful Spartan of War: 6.92 / 17 votes # Tearing up Spacetime Tetris: 6.92 / 15 votes # Title Screen for Glory 4: Shadows of Darkness: 6.77 / 16 votes # Nuclear Mission Jam Half-Life: 6.73 / 15 votes # Planet Colors (Green Plant) GX: 6.71 / 18 votes # Music A Racer: 6.65 / 9 votes # Main Theme Space Invaders: 6.64 / 15 votes # Kraken of the Sea Earthbound: 6.59 / 23 votes # Slickrock Gorge Moto 2: 6.54 / 10 votes # Black Cat Moon Fighter 2: 6.30 / 14 votes # Puzzle Panic Elebits: 6.27 / 14 votes # Creator Battle Final Fantasy Legend: 6.19 / 19 votes # Clouds and Feuds of Wonders: 6.13 / 16 votes # Sector 6 Blade: 6.13 / 12 votes # Arabesque Fighter EX}: 5.89 / 14 votes # Arnhem [Medal of Honor: Rising Sun}: 5.33 / 15 votes # Eternity [Blue Dragon: 4.95 / 24 votes # Taste the Blood May Cry 3: 4.76 / 20 votes # Growing Wings 2: 3.46 / 14 votes Category:Topic Series